


ascent and descent

by Anonymous



Category: Midnighter and Apollo (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	

**M** climbs, as he was born and bred to; trained and honed and disciplined enough that he reached a level of efficiency that no other could match, though it never felt like a grand achievement, just another step in the ladder, and maybe that's why when it all came crashing down it never felt like that much of a shock, because **M** knows how to climb down too, knows all the ways that your foothold can slip and sending you tumbling down.

He climbs so that he may bring Apollo back with him, clutching at his back, both of them silent with their fear of the unknown, yet neither of them fear breaking away from the common denominator that keeps them chained to the muck and inequalities and utter unfairness of it all, because it's all they've ever known, so still **M** climbs. 

**M** changes lives, changes history, and to do so he steps over himself — but he will not have Apollo sacrifice so much, will not allow Apollo to sacrifice his hopes and dreams and desires, his life.


End file.
